


The Two Halves of My Heart

by KatieComma



Series: Loving Isaac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ages Aren't Made Clear - But Stiles and Isaac May Have Been Under 18 When The Relationship Started, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As They Were Still In High School, Broken Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale Is Also Broken, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Isaac's life starts to become something like a life worth living again.There are two people at the heart of that change: Derek and Stiles.Isaac doesn't want to choose between them.But what if he doesn't have to?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Loving Isaac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	The Two Halves of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as underage because Stiles and Isaac are still in high school when the get together happens.
> 
> But it becomes a long-term relationship that develops slowly.
> 
> I wrote this because I love the idea of many people loving Isaac and helping him to love himself again.
> 
> I've tagged the individual relationships as well because I show development between each of them separately as well.
> 
> Also: I will NEVER forget that Matt mentions that Isaac used to have comics and be enough of a nerd to trade them.

It started with nightmares. Much like many different periods of Isaac’s life had. 

Curled up on the spare bed in Derek’s loft, Isaac dreamed and knew only fear. Fear of the loneliness that had followed the deaths of his mother and brother. Fear of the hatred that had grown in his father once they were alone. Fear that Isaac would be the same as his father.

“Isaac,” the voice was soft, and not his father’s.

But Isaac was still half in the nightmare as he thrashed in the sheets and tried to stay quiet. 

The few times his father had heard him crying in his sleep, he’d dragged him from bed and locked him in the freezer. So Isaac bit his lips to keep the noises inside as he came awake.

“Isaac,” the voice was there again. Soft but firm and steady.

It couldn’t be his father. His father was dead, he remembered suddenly. Killed.

“Isaac,” the voice was familiar and meant safety.

He was at Derek’s. It was Derek’s voice.

Isaac opened his eyes, panting and covered in sweat, the sheets and blankets wound around his knees in a frustrating knot that made him feel restrained.

Derek loomed over the bed and looked down at him with a sadness that wafted off of him in waves. But it was tinged with anger. “Isaac,” he said again now that Isaac was looking at him.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Isaac looked away and stuttered. It was engrained in him to apologize for everything; to apologize for existing. “I didn’t mean. I’m sorry if I woke you up I didn’t mean…”

Derek sat next to him on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He reached out slowly, not making any sudden movements and set his hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

It was a reassuring weight. It made Isaac feel grounded and safe. He sighed.

Derek slid the hand up along his shoulder to the back of Isaac’s neck, and that felt even better.

“Come with me,” Derek said softly, putting a little pressure on the back of Isaac’s neck to get him to sit up.

“What?” Isaac asked, wary. It was instinct to distrust.

“You’re coming to sleep in my bed,” he said. There wasn’t any connotation to that. It was just pack and trust and caring. “I’ll keep you safe while you sleep.” The words were simple and didn’t really make sense. Derek couldn’t keep him safe from his dreams. But Isaac was willing to try anything.

He relented to the pull of Derek’s warm hand at the back of his neck and followed. Up the little spiral stairs they went, to Derek’s large room with the king sized bed.

Derek crawled in and held up the blanket for Isaac to join. “It’s ok,” he coaxed.

Isaac was tentative. It felt taboo. This wasn’t what friends did. But maybe it was what wolves did. What pack did. He followed and lay down far away from Derek on the massive bed.

“It will be ok Isaac,” Derek said. He let the blankets fall onto them, and reached out a hand to touch Isaac’s shoulder.

They fell asleep like that, one small piece of connection keeping Isaac grounded and preventing any nightmares.

After that, Derek would come get him whenever he called out in his sleep. It didn’t matter how quiet he was, Derek would hear and come get him. The next few times were like the first, Derek’s hand on his shoulder or his chest from across the bed, keeping him from floating into the land of nightmares.

And then one night Isaac awoke with a jolt and a shout, convinced he’d been inside the freezer, locked away and clawing with bloody fingertips at the inside.

Before Derek could come for him, Isaac bolted up the stairs. He didn’t wait for an invite, but crawled into Derek’s bed, shaking from head to toe as though he’d jumped in ice water.

Derek opened his arms and Isaac crawled into them, grateful for the shelter. Derek closed his arms and pulled Isaac close. “It’s ok,” he said softly, running fingers through Isaac’s hair. “You’re safe here. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again Isaac.” If there was a little growl in Derek’s voice at that last vow, Isaac didn’t mind at all. He liked the way that growl felt rolling through Derek’s body and vibrating out of him so Isaac could feel it against his skin.

That night, Derek held him tightly all night.

Isaac woke tucked into Derek’s chest, having dreamt something fun and full of nonsense the way normal people did. Derek kept him tethered. He snuggled a little closer, and Derek’s arms wrapped tighter. It felt like something so much more than one pack mate helping another. And Isaac didn’t scold himself for wanting more.

It became a regular thing: preventative maintenance. Isaac slept in Derek’s bed to keep the nightmares at bay, and Derek let him, always smelling of contentment and happiness when they crawled in together.

Isaac would get close, and enjoy the way Derek felt against him. Their favourite way to sleep was Isaac’s back to Derek’s chest. Derek would wrap protectively around Isaac and hold him close. So close.

When they woke with morning wood they’d respectfully disentangle and not say anything to each other. They were both young men, it was normal after all, and had nothing to do with each other. The fact that Isaac wanted those moments to be about them didn’t escape him. But Derek was just helping him feel safe, there was nothing more in it.

The pack never mentioned that they smelled like each other, their scents almost merging into one. After all, they lived together. Derek had taken him in full time after his dad had passed. Isaac had nowhere else to go. Erica and Boyd still had parents and homes, but Isaac was utterly alone. And Derek had taken him in immediately, given him a home.

Isaac hadn’t been looking at Stiles. Not that way. But Stiles showed up early one day for a pack meeting and thrown his bag down onto Derek’s kitchen table.

“Sorry I’m early, mind if I study for a bit?” He’d asked.

“It’s a free country,” Derek said softly, returning to his book.

Isaac grabbed a snack for them, knowing that Stiles was always hungry, even more so than some of the wolves. He sat down next to Stiles while they munched on microwave popcorn.

Stiles opened his bags and let his books just spill out onto the table. In the middle were a few comics. Isaac gazed at them longingly. He missed those days, when he’d read comics for hours on end.

Stiles swallowed nervously when he saw where Isaac’s gaze had gone. He hastily grabbed the comics and stuffed them back into his bag. “Yeah, I know I know. Nerdy. I’m a grown man and I shouldn’t be reading comics anymore and-”

“No,” Isaac said softly, stopping Stiles’ train of thought. “It wasn’t that. I was just… I used to read comics.”

“Really?” Stiles asked. “Are you screwing with me right now?”

Isaac smiled and shook his head. “It was a long time ago, but I kinda miss it. It was… fun.” Fun. The word felt strange on his tongue. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had real fun. The kind of fun that was actually his idea of fun and not someone else’s that he’d gone along with to please them.

Stiles tentatively reached back into his bag and grabbed the books, holding them out to Isaac. “You can… borrow them if you want.” He swallowed heavily as he watched for a reaction.

Isaac smiled and took them. “Yeah, if you don’t mind?”

Stiles smiled wide. “No dude, I do not mind at all. I would love to have someone to actually talk comics with again. Scottie gave it up years ago.”

So they sat like that, Isaac flipping through comics while Stiles studied. He could feel Stiles’ eyes on him occasionally, but when he looked up Stiles would turn his attention back to algebra.

It started innocently. Stiles invited Isaac over to check out his comic collection. After the initial borrowed books, Stiles had lent him more and they’d started talking about comics before and after pack meetings.

Isaac sat in Stiles’ room and looked through comics with him. Old and new. Stiles even had some that Isaac had owned, back before his dad had told him that his son would never be a nerd and threw them all away. Looking at the old books that he’d loved had brought up pain inside him, but he had a feeling it was the kind of pain required for healing, and he let it pass him by.

It became a regular thing: Isaac heading to Stiles’ place after school. It had started with comics and branched out from there to video games and first bad sci fi movies, then good sci fi movies. Isaac felt like he was reclaiming parts of himself piece by piece with Stiles’ help. Taking back all these things his father had cursed and stolen from him.

It was during a one-day marathon of the extended Lord of the Rings movies that Stiles confessed. Right after the battle of Helm’s Deep.

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles said, his voice squeaking a little. He smelled nervous; so nervous it took over the whole room. “I like you. A lot.”

Isaac turned to meet Stiles’ eye, but Stiles would only look at the screen and not at Isaac. “You’re alright,” Isaac joked with a smile.

But Stiles gulped and went on. “Like… more than a friend like. And I…”

Isaac felt a swell of affection surge up inside him from the place where he’d tucked it away and pretended not to feel it. He reached out and put his hand on Stiles’ forearm.

Stiles finally turned toward him and relaxed a little when he saw Isaac was smiling.

“Stilinski, are you trying to ask me out?” Isaac asked with a grin.

“What do _you_ think Lahey?” Stiles sassed back, relaxing more.

“If it helps, I’ll say yes,” Isaac said, feeling his cheeks warm a little.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Isaac nodded and just gave into instinct, leaning forward and kissing Stiles. Their lips met and pressed and Isaac pulled back tasting the red liquorice Stiles had been eating. He’d been having so much fun with Stiles, and was starting to feel like a person again. It felt right, taking the next step with Stiles, learning to become even more himself with one of the few people he trusted. Derek had been there to protect him and keep him safe, but Stiles was helping him move forward and be the person he wanted to be.

They laughed together after their kiss, Stiles exclaiming: “oh thank god.”

They settled in to finished their marathon, eating junk food and kissing during the slow parts, or the parts they didn’t like.

“Oh come on, just kill Gollum already,” Stiles would yell at the screen before Isaac pulled him into a kiss to distract him.

Isaac had been afraid to tell Derek. He was worried that it would break apart the comfort they’d built together in the loft. And he didn’t want Derek to pull away. Not because he needed him; with the confidence Stiles was building within him, and his father’s death fading behind him, Isaac was feeling more stable by the day. But he wanted Derek close. He could pretend that he was worried about nightmares, but the thought of being out of Derek’s bed didn’t make him worry about nightmares, it made him ache with something else.

It didn’t hurt that everyone in the pack knew that Derek harboured something for Stiles. The looks they shared, the way Derek gazed at Stiles and protected him. It was more than just alpha concern. And everyone knew it. But if Derek wouldn’t take Stiles himself, and didn’t want Isaac that way, then Isaac refused to feel bad about it. He tried to tell himself that anyway.

It wasn’t Stiles’ fault. Isaac hadn’t told him he was keeping secrets from Derek. Well, one secret anyway: Stiles.

Stiles walked in early for a pack meeting because he was always early, and now probably had more incentive in the form of their relationship. It was such a simple thing, the grazing of their hands, a soft peck on the lips and the words “hey babe” as he walked past Isaac to throw his bag on the table.

“Babe?” Derek asked, seemingly unable to control his mouth as he glared at them with an open mouth from across the room.

“Oh…” Stiles stopped in his tracks like he was facing down a T-rex. “I… uh… you didn’t tell him…” He turned to Isaac, scent turning smoky with regret and sorrow. “I’m really sorry man. I didn’t mean to out you. I thought you would have said something.”

“I thought… you were friends,” Derek sounded hurt. But he pulled the indifferent mask over his face and crossed his arms. Ever the menacing alpha when he wanted.

“We were,” Isaac said. “And now we’re dating. It just started. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“Good,” Derek said stonily. “I’m glad.” He faltered into a soft look for a moment. “You should have someone.” Isaac didn't miss the look of longing he shot in Stiles' direction, but Derek turned quickly and retreated into the kitchen where he started tearing open bags of chips as though they’d killed his family.

Stiles mouthed “I’m so sorry” as he walked up to Isaac.

“It’s ok,” Isaac said softly, turning his head into Stiles so he could plant a soft kiss at his temple.

The next bag ripped harder, spilling chips all over the tiled kitchen floor. 

It hurt Isaac somewhere inside. Derek was upset because of Stiles: he’d missed his chance with Stiles because a pack member had snuck in first. Issac didn’t want to feel guilty, because he cared about Stiles and loved what they’d built together. But he did feel a twinge of guilt in his gut.

That night when Stiles left, Isaac curled up in the spare bed. It had been so long since he'd slept there that the sheets smelled stale.

“It’s ok,” Derek said softly from the top of the stairs. “I’m not mad. You can sleep up here, if you still want to.”

Isaac jumped at the offer immediately, and when he crawled in next to Derek it was the same as it had been for months: Derek wrapped tightly around him, their breathing slowing together as they drifted off to sleep.

Dating Stiles was a soft sweet kind of romance that Isaac never thought he’d get to have; never thought he’d be worthy of. It was smiling at each other in the hall between classes. It was Stiles calling Isaac “babe” whenever he got the opportunity, even in front of other people once he’d asked Isaac if it was ok. It was very ok. It was Stiles touching him more than he had before, just naive soft little touches, but they’d become more intimate: shoulders brushing together, and staying pressed against each other; a hand on the back of his neck; a palm resting at the small of Isaac’s back over his t-shirt but under his sweater. It was tender in a way that Isaac hadn’t expected.

If he was honest, Isaac had expected Stiles to be a spazzy boyfriend. He’d thought it would be awkward when they started PDAs, that Stiles would turn red at the barest suggestion of a touch. But Stiles had jumped right in as though it were no big deal. Isaac wondered if building their friendship up first had helped. Stiles was still flaily and awkward, just not about their relationship. He even kissed Isaac softly sometimes when they were alone. It wasn’t like he pushed Isaac into a broom closet to make sure no one was watching, but he didn’t want it to be awkward so he waited until there was no pack around. But other students would pass by and glance their way before moving on.

Stiles made a point of taking him on dates, to the diner for burgers or the movies. But most times they still ended up back at Stiles’ place, playing video games or watching movies together. It was the innocent beginnings of a relationship. They’d sit in the living room and watch TV, or hang out in Stiles’ room and play games or watch YouTube. Isaac wondered when things would progress and it made him anxious. He tensed up anytime Stiles moved a little bit closer, wondering when Stiles would want more from him than just soft touches or sweet kisses.

But Stiles didn’t push. He went with the flow and let Isaac take the lead on anything they did behind closed doors.

They were in the middle of an X-Files marathon, laying back on Stiles’ bed together. Stiles had an arm around Isaac, who felt perfectly at ease, pressing into Stiles’ warmth, using his shoulder as a pillow.

“Why do the bad guys always have to be so hot?” Stiles complained, waving his arm at the screen as Krycek did something shitty.

“I’m not a bad guy,” Isaac mused, “does that mean I’m _not_ hot.”

“I did _not_ say that being hot was exclusively bad guy territory,” Stiles said, “just that the bad guys always seem to be hot. You are also very hot. Smokin’. The hottest.”

Isaac rolled to his side to look into Stiles’ beautiful round warm brown eyes. Before he could think about it he brought a couple fingers up to trace Stiles’ lips. “You’re pretty hot too I guess.”

“You guess?” Stiles laughed. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Isaac smiled and moved up the bed a little further so their mouths were closer. He let his hand slide down over Stiles’ t-shirt, but never too low, never to imply more than Isaac was willing to give.

“You’re definitely hot,” Isaac said softly against Stiles’ lips making him shudder.

And then they were a tangle of limbs. Their mouths were wet and open, their hands roaming everywhere above the belt. Stiles groaned into their mouths and rolled more toward Isaac to pull them closer together.

At one point they shifted, and Stiles’ hard-on pressed against Isaac through their jeans, but Stiles just shifted so their bodies were still close without Isaac having to feel his erection. Not that the thought didn’t turn Isaac on. He often thought about Stiles when he jerked off in the shower in the morning. But Isaac was afraid. Afraid to open himself up like that. And the fact that Stiles respected it and understood without even having to ask was amazing.

But Isaac was still nervous. It would have to happen at some point, and the thought sent a shiver up his spine, and not a good shiver. He wasn’t ready.

He pulled back from Stiles, panting, wiping at the spit on his lips with the back of his hand. Stiles chased his mouth for only a moment before he realized that Isaac had pulled away. He ran a hand through Isaac’s hair softly, smiling at him with such affection in his eyes that Isaac felt like his heart might stop. He smiled back, and it was an honest smile, not the one he put on for most people.

Stiles leaned up and kissed the tip of Isaac’s nose before settling back into the pillows, pulling Isaac with him.

Isaac snuggled in next to him again, a hand on Stiles’ chest and they turned their attention back to the X-Files.

Isaac spent every night in Derek’s arms and never regretted it. It felt treacherous to Stiles sometimes, that he enjoyed being in Derek’s arms so much. But he didn’t enjoy it more than being with Stiles, it was just different.

Laying in bed one night, curled up together, Derek broached the subject of Stiles for the first time since he’d found out. It wasn’t that he had forbidden the subject or anything. Neither of them had brought it up.

“You spend a lot of time at Stiles’ place,” Derek noted, his breath tickling the back of Isaac’s neck.

“Is that… that’s ok, right?” Isaac asked warily.

“Just be careful,” Derek said softly. “Sometimes if a wolf gets too excited… Stiles is fragile. Be careful.”

“We’re taking things slow,” Isaac said, feeling so proud of Stiles suddenly for respecting Isaac’s boundaries and taking things slow.

“Good,” Derek said. “I just… you’re starting to smell like him… all the time. I wanted to make sure… you’re being careful.”

“We are,” Isaac replied.

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Isaac, as though he were the one that needed protecting and not Stiles.

They settled in together and slept soundly.

When they woke in the morning, Isaac had rolled in his sleep and was tucked under Derek’s chin. They always woke together, unable to sleep once the other had started to shift and move.

Derek was still half asleep when he nuzzled into Isaac’s hair and groaned softly, taking a deep pull of Isaac's scent in through his nose.

The smell of arousal was thick in the air. Isaac pulled back a little and looked up into Derek’s face. His eyes were only slitted open, still mostly closed with sleep.

“Smell so good,” Derek slurred in his half-awake state. He ran a hand up through Isaac’s hair and made him shiver. “You smell so good.” Derek’s hand slid down to the back of Isaac’s neck and then he pulled him in. Their mouths met softly and it felt so good.

Isaac panicked. Derek wasn’t really thinking straight. And Isaac was with Stiles. The smell of his panic spread over them like a stifling blanket.

Derek pulled back suddenly as though he’d been slapped, his eyes blinking wide. “Oh… Isaac I…” He took his hand away from Isaac’s neck and put a little space between them, but not so much that Isaac felt completely shunned. “I’m sorry I didn’t… I was still half asleep and… I’m sorry. You’re with Stiles and I shouldn’t have…”

Isaac didn’t know what to say, and they just stared at each other for a moment, something unsaid hanging between them. Isaac wished he knew what it was.

Derek put a firm hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Isaac said.

Derek got up and went about starting his day while Isaac laid in the bed and wondered exactly what had spurred the kiss? Had it been Isaac? A dream of someone else? Or the smell of Stiles all over him? Derek had mentioned it the night before; very specifically brought up the way that Isaac smelled like Stiles now. The thoughts warred in Isaac’s head.

Isaac felt the jealousy creep in after that. And it was ridiculous that he should feel any jealousy at all. He slept in Derek’s arms at night, and kissed Stiles softly during the day. He had the best of everything. And yet…

At pack meetings he couldn’t miss the way Derek and Stiles still looked at each other. Knowing them both as well as he did he could see the naked want in their eyes. They flirted constantly, throwing playful insults back and forth. Stiles was tactile and he touched everyone, including Derek and that sent a jab of jealousy straight through Isaac whenever he witnessed it. It was obvious. Stiles and Derek belonged together. Isaac was a stepping stone for both of them.

He used the excuse of the bathroom to be alone. He couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror so he closed his eyes, but his mind betrayed him, playing out images on the back of his eyelids: Stiles and Derek holding each other; Derek pulling Stiles tight against him in bed at night while Isaac was banished back to the spare bed; Stiles kissing Derek with his perfect lips the way he kissed Isaac. They would love each other better than the half-love Isaac felt like he was giving each of them. He hadn’t moved past make out sessions with Stiles because he was afraid of losing control, and of being touched. And he lived with Derek, sleeping in his bed, and wanting more when he shouldn’t. He was a broken thing, and they both deserved better.

So he resolved to break his own heart so they could have each other.

When Isaac finally came out of the bathroom the rest of the pack was gone, Stiles still lingered by the windows talking with Derek while they looked up at the moon. He watched them stand side-by-side, almost the same height, though Derek was much wider in the chest. They looked perfect next to each other. Isaac wanted them both, but he wanted their happiness more. He realized in that moment that he really cared about them both. Loved them both. Not just for what they had given him, but for who they were.

“Thought you got lost,” Derek said, not turning from the window. “The rest of the pack left.”

Stiles turned and smiled at Isaac. “They said goodbye.” Then Stiles’ face fell and he came around the table slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal. “Isaac? Are you ok?”

The question made Derek turn, eyes full of concern. But he let Stiles be the one to approach.

“Fine,” Isaac said, trying to step back into that person he’d been when he’d lied about all of his emotions every moment of every day; back when his father would only accept lies, and never the truth.

“What’s the matter?” Stiles asked, not believing him. He put a hand on Isaac’s arm.

Isaac laughed, feeling manic, like he might jump out of his own skin. He pulled away from Stiles. “I see it,” he said sadly, feeling his eyes get hot with tears. He pointed back and forth between Stiles and Derek. “Everybody sees it, you know?”

“What?” Derek asked warily.

Stiles just looked confused.

“You two belong together,” Isaac said, trying not to sound bitter. But he didn’t sound accepting either, just miserable. “The way you touch each other. The way you look at each other.”

“No, no,” Stiles flailed, panicky. He darted a look at Derek, who ducked his head and wouldn’t meet their eyes. “What are you talking about Isaac?” Stiles asked, sounding desperate. “I’m with you. It’s you and me. To the end of the line.” He quoted Captain America and quirked a little smile, trying to bring Isaac around with happy memories.

Isaac shook his head and stepped back. “It’s ok,” he said. “It’s really ok. I know that you belong together. I should never have thought…” He stepped toward the door, moving slowly.

“Isaac, no!” Stiles said angrily, following but not trying to touch him again. “I’m with _you_! I want _you_! I love _you_!”

Love.

Isaac shook his head. “You don’t,” he said. “You couldn’t. God Stiles, don’t you see how broken I am?”

“Isaac,” Derek’s voice was soft, and he finally looked up but didn’t move away from the window. “Don’t go.”

“Just my luck, right? The two people I love and they belong to each other,” Isaac laughed again and turned for the door. 

But Derek was in front of him, blocking the exit.

“What did you say?” Derek demanded, taking Isaac firmly by the shoulders without hurting him.

Stiles came closer behind them, but didn’t say anything.

Isaac felt a trickle down his cheeks, and heard his father’s voice in his head: “crying is for pussies!” But he couldn’t stop it.

Derek moved his hands from Isaac’s shoulders to his cheeks, and wiped at the tears with his thumbs.

“You’re right,” Derek said softly. “Not about everything, but you’re right about some things.” He looked over Isaac’s shoulder, speaking to Stiles next. “I do like Stiles. Care about Stiles. Want Stiles. I have for a while.”

Stiles gasped.

“But you and Stiles are together,” Derek said. “And I would never ever come between you.”

“Don’t you understand,” Isaac hated how his voice whined. “I couldn’t live like that. Being with someone I know wants to be with someone else.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Derek scolded lightly. “Yes, I care about Stiles, but I care about you too Isaac. I think…” he paused and let the emotions show on his face: sadness and pain. “I think you don’t think anyone could love you Isaac. But I do.”

Derek kept saying his name. And it sounded so good in his mouth.

“You couldn’t,” Isaac countered simply.

Derek smiled. “Too late,” he said. “All I want in this world is to keep you safe, and show you that you deserve to be loved Isaac. And if Stiles loves you, then I won’t stand in the way. Not ever.”

“Ok,” Stiles piped up finally. “I’m no mathematician, but I think it adds up like this: If I like both of you, and you both like me, and you both like each other… doesn’t that just equal awesome?”

“What?” Derek and Isaac asked at the same time.

Isaac turned, and Derek’s hands slid from his face back down to his shoulders.

Stiles was slowly moving closer to them, step by wary step. Once he was next to them, he reached out slowly with both hands, a goofy look on his face, and set one hand on Derek’s bicep and the other on Isaac’s.

“Why can’t we all just be together?” Stiles asked, a cringe on his face like he thought he was pushing his luck and was about to be mauled by two werewolves.

“All of us?” Derek asked, like he wasn’t grasping the concept.

“Together?” Isaac said.

“Why not?” Stiles asked with a smile. “I mean, really it’s: win-win. Or… actually… win-win-win I guess. If we all love each other, then why does any of us have to be left out?”

Love. There it was again. That wonderful word that held so much possibility.

Isaac watched Derek’s face as he considered it.

“Is that… can we do that?” Isaac asked.

Derek shrugged.

“You guys are way too old fashioned,” Stiles said, moving even closer. Derek’s arm naturally fell from Isaac’s shoulder to admit Stiles into their space. Stiles continued. “People do this all the time. Poly relationships are super healthy and a regular thing these days.”

“So if we… wanted to try… that,” Derek said slowly. “What’s next?”

Isaac’s heart soared. He didn’t have to give up anything. He could be loved and protected and known by both people he cared most about.

The pack all wandered in. Stiles was already there, but it wasn’t a surprise. Stiles was always early for meetings.

Boyd and Erica sat on the couch, a tangle of limbs; Erica’s leg over Boyd’s knee, their arms twined together. They were rarely apart. Isaac thought about it often, the way that being bitten had brought them together. They’d gone to the same school, and both been lonely for so long, and never seen each other. But now they were inseparable.

Scott came to the table to see what Stiles was working on, even though Stiles was just flipping through the newest issue of Unlimited X-Men that Isaac had bought him as a surprise gift that morning.

“Comics still dude?” Scott groaned. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Stiles said proudly. “What’s not to love about the X-Men?” Then his face turned the faintest shade of pink, and the scent of pride wafted off of him. “And Isaac bought it for me.”

Isaac smiled to himself. Wow he really was happy. And it was little things that made him happy. It wasn’t this grand all consuming passion or love that he’d read about in books. It was Stiles’ approval and excitement over the comic choice. It was the way Derek made Isaac’s favourite meal without being asked. All these little things added up to happiness, a joy he felt deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Alright,” Derek said, as he came out of the kitchen with a few bowls of chips. He set them out on the coffee table. “The pack has the floor.” When there were no big bads threatening, this was standard pack meeting behaviour. Derek would let the pack say anything, bring up grievances or concerns. He gave them the floor to speak their mind, which wasn’t something they always felt comfortable doing with their alpha.

“Oh! Me! Me!” Stiles spun on his chair and put his hand up in the air as though he were in class.

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, but he smelled of fondness. “Anyone?” He asked, playing with Stiles the way they always had. Their decision to try something new hadn’t changed their dynamic, just added some things.

“Me! Derek! Me! My turn!” Stiles stood up.

Erica laughed. “Maybe Stiles has something to say?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “Either that or he has to pee and needs the hall pass.”

Derek turned his gaze in Stiles’ direction. “I’m sorry, Stiles, did you have something?”

“You’re such a dick,” Stiles said with a grin as he stood next to Derek and looked over the pack.

“Yeah, well it’s not school,” Derek ribbed. “You didn’t need to put your hand up.”

“It’s called being polite asshole,” Stiles replied.

Isaac was content to sit back and watch the bickering. Now that he knew they both belonged to him, and for some reason felt confident about it, their interactions were endearing instead of worrying. It wouldn’t work if all three of them were sassy and talked back. Isaac could be the strong silent one, and he was ok with that.

“Ok, I have an announcement to make,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands together. “We didn’t want to keep it from you guys. So I wanted to make it official and-”

“Uh, we’re not dumb,” Scott said. “We know you and Isaac are dating. You guys can’t keep your hands off each other. And you call him babe, like, all the time. You don’t need to make a big thing of it dude.”

“Oh, well, I mean Isaac is part of the equation,” Stiles said. “But I mean… it’s…” He looked over to Derek as though he was unsure what to say next. Knowing Stiles he’d had something planned out in his head, and being interrupted had put him off track.

Derek sighed. “Me and and Stiles and Isaac are all dating each other,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Oh thank god,” Boyd said. Everyone looked at him. He so rarely spoke. “Sorry Isaac, but it was only a matter of time before you and Derek had a showdown over him. So I’m glad you guys figured out something to make it work.”

“Wait,” Stiles said. “Wait just a second. Derek and Isaac. Fighting. Over me?” His face lit up like 4th of July fireworks. The scent of arousal filled the room. Scott, Erica, and Boyd all shook their heads.

“Anyway,” Derek pressed forward. “We thought you guys should know. So things aren’t… confusing.”

“Very kinky,” Erica piped up. “I’d love to be a fly on these walls some night.”

“Four’s a crowd cat woman,” Stiles replied.

She made a meow sound in return.

The rest of the pack meeting went as planned. Throughout the meeting the three of them shared small touches or looks, but nothing more. It was comfortable not to have to hide anything in front of their pack; their family. Isaac was beginning to feel the tension at his core ease. He felt like he could trust again.

Derek and Stiles bickered like they always had, and the jealousy that had risen in Isaac at it before stayed silent. He felt at peace and sat and listened, letting himself just be with no guilt or bad thoughts allowed.

It was a few months before they pushed their relationship further than cuddling and making out and sharing a bed. Isaac was fragile, and Stiles and Derek both knew it. So they took their time. Intimacy was a big deal to Isaac. It wasn’t something he could just jump into.

Instead they would sprawl on the couch, or Derek’s oversized bed, and they would kiss and touch, and hands would roam under shirts but no further. They all worked themselves up together, but the moment Isaac pushed back, they all pushed back. Stiles and Derek would make their excuses and have separate showers, obviously alleviating their excitement before coming back to bed.

And they would all crawl into bed together and hold each other tightly. That was on the nights that Stiles was allowed to stay. He still spent most of his nights at home, and then it was just Derek and Isaac sleeping together. They didn’t feel guilty because it had started way before Stiles and Isaac had been dating, and it had never been about sex or sensuality, just love and protection. When Isaac laid in Derek’s arms, felt the heartbeat of his boyfriend against his back, he understood how it could become sexual so easily. Instead he settled into the ease of just being together.

A few months after they’d all decided to be together, they were making out particularly hot and heavy in Derek’s bed. The room almost dripped with the scent of arousal. Isaac lay in between the two of them, and had laid back in the pillows to watch Stiles and Derek lean up over Isaac’s stomach to kiss. Their mouths were open, tongues on display. Isaac’s breath was coming in and out too quickly, his excitement growing by the second. His shirt was rucked up to his chest from where Derek had been touching him, and a drop of saliva escaped their tongues and landed just to the right of his bellybutton. The feel of it set something off inside Isaac, and he felt safe and wanted and… loved. And he knew it was the right time.

“Now, it’s now,” he panted out. “Tonight.”

Stiles pulled back, Derek chasing his mouth a little before he realized that Isaac had been speaking. Derek easily got lost in his excitement when they were all together.

“What?” Stiles asked, setting a hand on Isaac’s stomach. “What did you say?”

“I don’t know what comes next,” Isaac said. “But I want all of it. All of you. And it’s the right time.”

Derek frowned a little. “Are you sure?”

Isaac nodded, hoping his hunger would show through in his eyes.

“Holy shit yes,” Stiles said, flopping down into the pillows and pulling Isaac’s face over to his.

Derek’s hands on his body were firm and moved slow. He was being careful to make sure he didn’t spook Isaac. To make sure it was everything Isaac wanted. His beautiful fingers drew lines from Isaac’s chest down his stomach to his jeans. And then Derek careful and slowly undid Isaac’s belt, and then the button on his jeans, pausing.

Stiles pulled away, hopped up off the bed, and started to quickly undress himself while he spoke. “Just so you guys don’t judge me,” he said, “I just want you to know that you’re the two hottest guys I have ever seen in my life. And I love you and I’ve never wanted anybody so bad. So, if I come in, like, 2.5 seconds, it’s not an indicator of the rest of our sex lives. But I’m a young man and I just…” He paused with only his Batman boxer shorts left to remove. “I just love you guys a lot ok? And it’s our first time.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, gentle humour in his voice. “Come here.”

Stiles obeyed immediately, still in his boxers, bouncing across the bed to them.

“You’re adorable, and I love you too,” Derek said softly before he kissed Stiles again.

After only a moment they both turned to Isaac with hungry looks in their eyes. Stiles pulled at Isaac's shirt, and they tossed it to the floor. And then Stiles was on him, kissing his mouth and touching his skin, while Derek pulled down the zipper of Isaac’s jeans and got off the bed to pull them the rest of the way off.

Stiles laid back in the pillows with Isaac and they watched Derek undress.

“Man, who needs strippers, like, ever,” Isaac said, wrapping an arm around Stiles and pulling him closer.

“Seriously, right?” Stiles agreed.

Derek grinned his predator grin, and continued to put on a show. He tensed his muscles as he removed each piece of clothing. He was the first to let his boxers hit the floor.

Stiles and Isaac swallowed heavily at the same time. There he was: their boyfriend, completely naked and gloriously beautiful.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles managed.

Isaac couldn’t talk. There had been nights in the summer when Derek had held him close while they’d both just been wearing boxers because of the heat. It had felt so intimate, but it had nothing on naked Derek. Naked aroused Derek.

“I’m going to die,” Stiles croaked. “You guys are going to kill me. Legitimately. My heart can’t take it.”

Derek put a knee on the end of the bed and rolled his eyes. “Stiles, you’re young and healthy, you’ll be fine.”

“I think we should test that theory,” Stiles squeaked.

Isaac turned a hungry gaze on Stiles. “Me too,” he growled. Rolling up to his knees, he turned his back to Derek and put his fingers in the waistband of Stiles’ underwear.

He felt Derek crawl across the mattress, making it dip and bounce a little.

“Can I?” Isaac asked, pulling a little at the Batman boxers.

Stiles gulped and nodded vigorously.

Isaac tugged them down slowly as they slid over Stiles’ erection, but once he was done teasing he pulled them down quickly and threw them away. He planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Stiles' chest, kneeling over him.

Derek came up behind him. Isaac could feel the heat against him though they weren’t touching yet. And then Derek leaned in, and covered Isaac’s body with his own. Chest to back, it was the same way they’d slept many nights. But it was different with nudity involved. It blended the closeness and caring of their nights in bed, with the intimacy of sex. Isaac groaned.

Stiles put his hands up into Isaac’s hair, playing with the curls and massaging his scalp. “We’ve got you Isaac,” he said softly. “You don’t ever have to be afraid with us.”

It was the perfect thing to say, and Isaac let go of the last little bit of doubt that had been poking at him.

“Someone is over dressed,” Derek said softly into his ear, while Stiles’ hands moved from Isaac’s hair to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Please,” Isaac whined.

“Please what?” Stiles asked, genuinely wondering. There was no teasing in his tone.

“Please take them off,” Isaac said.

Stiles’ eyes were wide with excitement. But Isaac couldn’t read his scent. Not because he didn’t smell like anything. But they were all so close together in bed, that their scents had mingled completely. All Isaac could smell was want and contentment and love. But he couldn’t tell whose was whose. It was just all of them together.

Stiles slipped Isaac’s boxers down, which proved awkward and difficult with Isaac kneeling over Stiles and Derek pressed up against him from behind. They fumbled around and finally freed him of the last of his clothes and then all started laughing and fell into a heap together.

Isaac was cradled between the two of them, and he knew it was right where he was supposed to be.

“Ok, so… how do we do this?” Stiles asked. “I mean… I’ve watched a lot of porn. Like a lot. Threesomes were on my radar even before we got together. But it’s all very showy stuff. Way beyond our experience level. So… where do we start?”

“Simple,” Derek said. “We just start simple. Do what feels right.”

“There are so many things I want to do,” Isaac admitted.

Derek nuzzled at Isaac’s cheek.

“So we just…” Stiles reached across Isaac and set a hand to Derek’s throat, caressing softly before he let his long beautiful fingers trail down Derek’s chest and stomach. “Touch each other?” He asked, pausing just before he took Derek in hand.

Derek nodded. “Yes,” he hissed.

Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek and stroked slowly. His forearm rubbed against Isaac’s cock with the motion, causing Isaac to moan and throw his head back into the pillows.

Derek’s breathing was rough with excitement, and he leaned over and kissed at Isaac’s throat while Stiles’ hand picked up a rhythm.

Isaac’s hands balled into fists and he realized it was because he wanted to touch, needed to touch. He rubbed Stiles’ thigh a little before taking him in a soft grip; it wasn’t too tight, but Stiles had said he was ready to explode, and Isaac wanted him to stay in it with them for a while.

“So good,” Stiles panted into Isaac’s ear. “Isaac, oh god, I love your hands.”

Derek leaned in and kissed Isaac, their tongues messy and uncoordinated with how good they felt.

“Tighter,” Stiles groaned. “Please Isaac.”

Isaac obeyed, and Stiles almost immediately shouted and came on Isaac’s hip.

Derek broke the kiss. “Yes, make him smell like us,” he growled to Stiles.

Stiles continued to thrust into Isaac’s fist, rubbing the head of his cock against Isaac’s hip. Stiles shuddered and pulled his hand away from Derek to stop Isaac from stroking anymore.

With the loss of friction, Derek began to frantically thrust against Isaac’s hip, fingers roaming Isaac’s body.

“Ok,” Stiles said, as his heart rate returned to normal. “I know… we said… simple. But I really want to taste you Isaac. Can I please? I want to go down on you so bad. And blowjobs are still pretty low on the sex scale you know?”

“Please,” Isaac almost howled the word.

Stiles kissed him, soft and sweet before he got to his knees and moved down Isaac’s body. He planted a few little kisses here or there, but then without warning he took Isaac into his mouth. And it was wet and warm and perfect.

Isaac looked over to see Derek stroking himself. Isaac all but slapped his hand away as he took a firm grip instead.

It took all of Isaac’s willpower not to thrust up into Stiles’ perfect wet mouth. 

Stiles brought him close to orgasm pretty quickly. “Stiles!” He warned. “Oh my god Stiles! I’m going to-” He didn’t finish as Stiles did something magnificent with his tongue that made Isaac come into his mouth.

Isaac was barely finished coming, when Stiles pulled off and eyed Derek hungrily, pushing to roll him from his side onto his back. “You next,” Stiles said.

Derek groaned, and Isaac held Derek’s cock steady for Stiles to take into his mouth. Derek came almost as soon as Stiles touched down.

“Holy shit,” Stiles said, licking the come from his lips. “I did not expect to like the taste of that so much. But holy shit.” He crawled forward and flopped down on top of both of them. Half on one, half on the other, arms splayed to either side so he was hugging both of them. They each closed their free arm around him and it was perfect. They were hot and sticky and smelled like sex. But they all smelled like each other and it was wonderful.

“Ok, that was awesome,” Isaac said.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, picking his head up for a second to give Isaac a smile and raise his eyebrows.

“Fuck yes,” Isaac replied.

“So much better than I expected,” Derek admitted.

“I’m not sure whether or not to be insulted,” Stiles joked.

“If you knew the fantasies I’ve been having the last couple months,” Derek said, “you would be impressed with yourself.”

Stiles laughed on top of them, and Isaac loved the feeling of being crushed by him.

“I wasn’t sure it would work,” Isaac admitted. He barrelled on ahead before he could regret saying anything. “I was sure there would be something... Jealousy between two of us or something. But there wasn’t. It was… perfect. It feels right.”

“We belong together,” Derek said. “All of us.”

Isaac let a few tears fall silently. Nobody was watching, and he knew he could get away with it. They weren’t tears of sadness, but happiness. He finally knew where he fit, where he belonged. And the fact that his father would never have approved of it didn’t even phase him. It was about what Isaac wanted. Needed. And he had it now. He was holding it in his arms.

Less than a year later they moved the last box of Stiles’ stuff into the loft. It felt like a home now that it was full of their things combined. Stiles had hung posters on the wall, and put up bookshelves where they mixed all of their books together; The Ultimate Wolverine shared a shelf with Jack Kerouac and Pride and Prejudice. The place felt less empty, less like Derek was waiting for something bad to happen, and more like he was getting ready to live instead.

Isaac understood. He’d been passing through life before, seeing it from a distance. But with Derek and Stiles he was living, feeling the blood flow in his veins.

The last box was brought up to the bedroom, full of some of Stiles’ most private things: the picture of him and his mother, the baseball cap Scott had given him in fourth grade, his favourite comics (including some Isaac had given him).

Stiles had started college locally. He was smart enough to get into any college, but he’d wanted to stay close. And he just wanted to be a teacher at the high school anyway, so he didn’t need anything too intense.

Isaac had started work at a local bodyshop. He’d helped his dad fix some of the machines they’d used at the cemetery, so he knew his way around an engine.

Derek lived on his inheritance and ran the pack. He confessed, late one night, to just Stiles and Isaac that he’d considered becoming a deputy. He liked the idea of upholding law and order, and having someone inside the police would make things easier for the pack sometimes.

So they were living their lives. And they were all separate lives, and yet they were all one life at the same time. A shared life.

There wasn’t much adjustment when Stiles moved in. The cupboards were already stocked with his favourite foods, and had been for a long time, even before they’d all started dating. His books had almost always been spread across the kitchen table anyway. But now instead of packing them up to carry home in his backpack, he just set them aside on the corner bookshelf until he had to leave for class.

Isaac’s greasy coveralls had their very own hamper in the corner of their bedroom upstairs.

Even though the books had been amalgamated, they’d let OCD Derek do the organization (colour and then size in case you were wondering).

And sure they argued, just like anyone in a relationship. But in the heat of every argument they could still hear the love in each other’s voices, and see it in each other’s eyes.

It would work. Isaac could feel it in the way Derek and Stiles’ heartbeats synced up sometimes at the most intimate moments. It was in the way they made room for each other, not just in the loft, but in each other’s days; calling each other just to say: “hi, I love you.”

It had been a long time since Isaac had been sure of anything. But as he watched Stiles unpack that last box full of his most precious things while Derek sat on the bed and talked so easily with him, Isaac was sure. He was in love and it would last.


End file.
